Edward i didn't mean it
by Peaceandunity
Summary: what if Edward killed bella's family? what if bella left? what if bella was hiding a HUGE secret? what if Bella's friend don't like the fact she was with a Vampire.


Edward I didn't mean it I do not own twilight

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Bpov

_Dear diary,_

_I've known Edward for 3 centuries now and only really have known him for 3 months. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the day that Edward became my enemy. I haven't yet told what I am or what tomorrow will bring. I know I keep saying I'll tell him but I was designed to kill him not be his girlfriend and best friend. I love him more every day. Which is scary I could easily kill him like I so often wanted in my life. Tomorrow is Christmas I want to be with the Cullen's so badly but if I see him on that day with my full power coming in and all my past hatred I could easily kill him. No I will not make the mistake and harm him in any way. I'll have to leave him. At first light I will go to Florida and escape him. Vampires don't go out in sunlight. Oh that's another thing he still thinks I will fear him and hasn't told me what he is yet. But I love him too much to care. Maybe I'll visit my clan in the Angle's isle._

_Same as always,_

_Bella _

I closed my book and safe locked it in the top shelf of my closet. I lay back down and waited for Edwards's thoughts to come. I have no name for what I am neither does the rest of my clan. _I am one of a kind in this crazy mixed up world. I practically created myself when Edward killed my mother. Like he had already done to the rest of my family. My mother was a creator the last of her kind. She created talismans that help to keep the world in balance. When she was killed I used the power and knowledge I had gained from her once her soul was put to rest and created a mixture more powerful than any other. Instead of putting it into a mold to harden I put myself in the huge cauldron. I knew from some ancient knowledge that by doing this I would be creating magic more powerful than ever seen before. But it was dangerous. Not many tried it and even fewer survived. I knew it would be risky but if I didn't try it he'd kill me. No matter how much I wanted my soul to be at rest with my mothers I had to do this. So I grabbed the cross around my neck and prayed to the lord almighty that this worked. I stepped in and said the words that came to my mine from a far away knowledge. It seemed so right me being there spooling a magical sponge within myself to allow in the on coming mass. Once I felt I was completely saturated in the mess I had said the words to light the fuse that would either make me or break me. After I said the words I waited 35 minutes until it started to harden. Then I climbed out and laid down waiting for the inevitable sleep to take me and the effects of the magic to change my soul forever. _ I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I head was 'love" coming from somewhere. When I realized it was Edward I woke myself up and opened his mind to me to see if I said anything in my dream.

"Hi Edward" I said

"Hello love. Quite a nightmare you had" so he had heard. _What did she mumble about a cauldron and talisman? She looked expectant almost like she hadn't minded being there. _

" Yea it probably has to do with the book I'm reading. My mom always said that I mumbled what I read" _I'm glad he thinks I'm a horrible liar and that he can't read my mind. _"I'm reading about witches and wizards is AWESOME" I proceeded to make a book appear on my floor and picked it up. It was titled Why are you doing this to me? I showed it to him "see?" he read it and it was obvious he finally believed me.

"Why do you read this garbage?"

"Don't know don't care" I avoided looking in his eyes so he'd think I was lying.

"Bella" he warned.

"I just…" I started what should I say. "I just… I guess I was something I picked up from my mom" he knew I didn't talk about her much. But he thought it was because we didn't like each other not because she was dead because of him. I don't know how he did it but he saw through my lie. "Bella. Love. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." But for once I was lying horribly because I lost it. I started to cry. I've never cried before. So it was new to me. It was apparent that Edward realized I've never cried before either.

'Bella. Tell me what's wrong" I've been lying to him for so long. It was time I told him the truth. But as my mouth opened my phone rang. _Lexi _it said on the screen. What now?

"Yes lex" I said while I stood up so Edward wouldn't hear.

"_Bells tell him it'll be alright"_

"How much?"

"_All of it every last bit. But go to the woods and show him"_

"Ohhh K" I said. Slightly confused but you always listen to Lexi. Then we hung up.

"Edward" I said. Then gulped. "I. Ah. Have something to tell I mean show you" I struggled with my emotions barely keeping them hidden. "I've. Ah. Been. Kinda. Um. Lying to you for awhile" more like 300 years. I said sheepishly.

_What the. I thought she told me everything._

Edpov

"Eddie follow me" she rarely called me Eddie. Then I noticed she was climbing out the window and jumping down. I followed amazed that klutzy Bella could do that. She took me to the woods and said "I'm scared Edward not of you." She said and the muttered "currently" followed by saying. "I'd guess you'd call me an Anglophobic" I knew from somewhere it meant an abnormal fear or pain. "I can't tell you. Cross that. I'm not ready to tell you yet Edward. I have to leave tonight, now. I'm not sure when if I'll ever come back, and I'm not going to tell you where I'm going." She was crying. It looked like she was losing control.

"Are you all right?" I asked. I expected the usual 'yea I'm fine' but

"No. Edward I'm not all right. I'm leaving"

"Bella. Stay. Please. We can work it out" I was down on my knees begging her.

"I can't Edward I don't belong here. I see that now. We were never meant to be. I'll be all right just live on with your existence. With out me" I can't believe it. Bella. My Bella is leaving me. I blinked and when I opened my eyes she was… gone. I walked home in disbelief I never thought it would end this way. But I was wrong so so wrong. The shock hadn't fully registered my brain yet so I was slightly frozen every second I was defrosting the shock was wearing off.

30 minutes later

I was walking at a human pace to my house and it was starting to come into view. Jasper had no doubt felt my emotions a mile ago was waiting for me.

"Edward why are you so depressed?"

'Guess"

"You dumped Bella?"

"Worse"

"What"

"Bella dumped ME" he just stared at me in disbelief.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain to every one" I followed him into the house and went to the family room to tell every one what happened.

Bpov

"Eddie follow me," I said. I already figured I couldn't tell him the truth so I would do something harder. I went to the window and jumped out no doubt surprising him. I took him to the woods and said the hardest thing of my existents. Ending with the biggest lie ever. "I can't Edward I don't belong here. I see that now. We were never meant to be. I'll be all right just live the rest of your existence. Without Me." When he blinked I disappeared hoping that I would come back but knowing I wouldn't. The look on his face when I said those words made me think that he believed me. No matter how many times I've told him I loved him, his unbeating heart still broke when I told the biggest lie of my existence. It was bigger than lying to every person I've ever meant when I introduced myself. It was bigger than lying about blowing up New York and blaming it on terrorists. Lying to Edward hurt me more than when every person I've been close to was killed one way or another. It was then that I realized just how much I truly loved my soul mate Edward. I loved him enough to hurt him. To protect him. The tears of sadness, determination, anger, happiness, loss, and love were pouring down my face when I arrived at the southern privet island that friends and me that I knew I've known for ages owned. They were a race that I'd've joined if Edward had never entered mine. Only Lexi knew I had fallen in love with the very vampire that had ruined my life. I know she told me to tell him but I just… I just… couldn't. I hoped that she would understand my reasons. The island was about 3 miles in diameter and so lush and open it was BEAUTIFUL. My sisters were waiting for me when I arrived. No big surprise half of them would've seen me coming.

"Bells what happened?" my friend Angela asked me concerned. She can feel emotions like jasper. Just to think about any of the Cullen's hurt deeply.

"Bella what did you do?" Lexi asked. No doubt worried about my confrontation with Edward.

"Yea what happened?" the others agreed. There were 7 of us all together. I just walked into the 3-story mansion and sat down in one of the luxurious sofas. The whole house was modern with an old-fashion atmosphere, the way our kind preferred it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next chapter will only come out when I reach 20 reviews.

I was tearing up just trying to type this chapter.

PLEASE tell me how you feel I rarely ever have anyone review my stories. It makes me sad. :'(

SEE YA I mean

HOPE TO READ YOUR REVIEW YA.

Ya that works.


End file.
